Just one time
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Bagi Mikan Sakura, ia hanya ingin tahu apa itu cinta. Hanya saat ini saja. Cukup sekali, dan ia tak'kan meminta lagi. Karena ia tidak mempunyai waktu dan kesempatan untuk merasakan yang kedua kalinya. OOC alert 4 natsume and mikan. review please..?
1. Prolog

Hei.. Minna-san..!

Huaah..Serasa Impossible..!

Kesambet apa Natsu semalam, sehingga sekarang langsung bisa mem-publish fict baru, genre ROMANCE lagi!

Iya, ROMANCE..! Genre yang rasanya sempat tidak mungkin lagi kubuat karena satu dan lain hal masalah! Genre yang ituw..!

*Ok, harap dimaklumi saja author yang sedang ribut gila-gila ini, ya?*

Jya, Minna-san, Natsu baru di fandom ini. Juga bisa dibilang baru memulai lagi untuk membuat fict genre romance,jadi..maaf saja kalau fict Natsu ini abal dan jelek banget, serta ga karuan. Mohon bimbingan dan juga reviewnya, ya..(^0^)

Disini akan ada banyak OOC, terutama chara Natsume dan Mikan (serasa sangat berbeda sifat, mungkin hanya pinjam nama saja), tapi fict ini based on Gakuen Alice, yang tak lain dan tak bukan miliknya Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

Tidak usah lama-lama, mari kita mulai fict ini.

Otanoshii ni kudasai…

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic by Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive**

**Present: : Just one time. Let I feel what love is it**

**Prolog: Meet on the school roof**

Summary: aku hanya ingin tahu apa itu cinta. Hanya saat ini saja. Cukup sekali, dan aku tidak akan meminta lagi. Karena aku tidak mempunyai waktu dan kesempatan untuk itu.

Kami-sama..

Bisakah satu-satunya permintaan ku sekarang dikabulkan? Onegai..

Natsume's POV:

Dengan segan aku membuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku. Angin semilir, suasana sejuk, cerah, dan menyenangkan di tengah pertengahan musim semi sekarang sesaat barusan membawaku berada di alam mimpi, namun akhirnya membawaku kembali ke kenyataan yang ada.

Aku menggeliat, berusaha memalingkan tubuh dari sinar matahari hangat yang membangunkanku bersamaan dengan sejuknya angin. Berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Namun, usahaku sia-sia.

Sepasang mata coklat-kemerahan milikku yang tidak bisa kembali tidur mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Yah..atap Gakuen Alice saat ini memang tempat yang paling sempurna untuk tidur siang, atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan.

Alam Gakuen Alice memang kuakui cukup indah, apalagi saat ini. Saat aku sendirian berada di sini tanpa ada yang menganggu. Saat semua murid lainnya masih berada di dalam kelas. Menggeluti pelajaran mereka masing-masing.

Sesaat, aku merasa beruntung berada di sini. Di Gakuen Alice ini.

urunda hitomi no oku ni..

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Samar-samar, aku mendengar lanjutan suara-suara berikutnya. Dan itu memang bukan sekadar suara. Itu nyanyian.

kawaranu kimi no sugata

doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no

todaeta hibi no kotoba

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

mada minu kimi e tsudzuku

oshiete umi wataru kaze

inori wa toki wo koeru..

Nyanyian yang menurutku sangat-sangat indah itu bergaung di telingaku semakin jelas. Sangat jelas sekarang malah. Aku bisa mendengar setiap detail suara indahnya di tempat sunyi ini. Aku yakin ia berada tidak jauh dariku!

kasunda chihei no mukou ni

nemureru hoshi no souwa

"akenai yoru wa nai yo" to

ano hi no tsumi ga warau

furueru kimi wo dakiyose

todokanu kokuu wo aogu

kikoeru yami terasu kane

kimi eto michi wa tooku

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Berusaha menemukan si sumber suara sambil terus menajamkan pendengaranku, berharap aku dapat menemukannya.

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

mada minu kimi e tsudzuku

oshiete umi wataru kaze

inori wa toki wo koeru

"Di mana kau? Siapa kau?"

Sesaat kemudian, aku menemukannya.

Ya. Sesosok gadis cantik berambut coklat terang yang lepas, berkibar indah ke belakang tertiup angin, kudapati berada di atap sekolah seberang. Ia nampak sangat menghayati nyanyiannya satu persatu. Bait per bait dengan penuh penghayatan. Lagunya indah, namun, cukup melakolis menurutku. Jika kau memperhatikan nada suaranya, bagiku, terdapat 'luka' yang berada di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dan disampaikan melalui suara emasnya.

Aku terdiam memperhatikannya. Terpaku di tempat. Kaki ini pun rasanya tidak mau beranjak dari tempat ini. Kendati aku tahu, saat ini aku harus kembali ke kelas.

Tidak selama dia masih di situ. Tidak selama ia masih bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Tidak dan tidak. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini.

Aku masih memperhatikannya.

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

mada minu kimi e tsudzuku

oshiete umi wataru kaze

inori wa toki wo koeru

inori wa toki wo koeru

(Inori-You Raise Me Up)

Hingga sekarang ia berhasil menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dengan sempurna. Kemudian menunduk pelan. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak ku ketahui. Campuran antara lega, sedih, dan yang sangat kentara di sana..tatapan 'menyimpan' sesuatu di hatinya tersampaikan dengan baik. Setidaknya, bagiku.

Dia nampak terdiam. Kemudian, tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk bertemu dengannya.

'Yah..atap sekolah seberang sana tidak terlalu jauh. Kenapa tidak kau mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya, paling tidak, sekedar menyapanya, Natsume?' suara dalam hatiku bergaung kecil.

Awalnya aku ragu. Namun sejurus kemudian aku segera berlari menuju pintu atap. Berusaha menuruni atap ini dan mencoba untuk menemuinya di atap gedung sekolah sebelah. Tempat ia berada.

'Kau jangan pergi dulu!' rutukku dalam hati. Berharap aku masih bisa menemuinya setelah aku menaiki atap gedung itu tak lama lagi.

-000-

Normal POV

Pemuda bertubuh atletis yang tampan dan berambut raven itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuruni atap gedung tempat ia barusan berada, dan bergegas menaiki atap gedung sebelahnya. Tak ia hiraukan peluh yang mulai menetes, melintasi kepala dan pelipisnya, kemudian jatuh di lantai dengan suksesnya.

Ia naik..

Terus, dan terus naik.

Hingga..

BRAAK..!

Dibukanya kasar pintu yang langsung memperlihatkan atap gedung sekolah tempat si gadis tadi berada dengan nafas yang masih sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Si gadis berambut coklat panjang menawan itu kontan menoleh ke arah asalnya suara gebrakan keras itu berada.

Ia menoleh, kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. Pandangan bola mata Crimson-coklat kemerahan milik pemuda bernama Natsume Hyuuga itu bertemu secara langsung dengan bola mata Hazel-coklat lembut milik si gadis.

Dan keduanya..

Terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya saling tertegun.

~ Prolog, Owari~

a/n: Nah, how was it, readers?

Apakah fictku..ancur..? abal..? Norak..?Aneh..?

Natsu memasukkan lagu Inori~You Raise Me Up, yang lebih tepatnya OP 1 anime version dari Romeo X Juliet.

Ada yang kenaal..?

Entah kenapa feel-nya rasanya masuk aja di cerita begini.

Ok! Natsu tidak akan berkomentar lebih jauh, selaen..

REVIEW PLEASE..?

Onegai..

Untuk membantu pengeluaran ide romance Natsu yang sedang kusut ini?

Silahkan klik 'review this chapter' yah…


	2. Chapter 1: the introduction with her

Ok. Chapter 1 akan dimulai di sini.

Sebelum dimulai, Natsu akan bilang terlebih dahulu kalau fict ini rasanya akan sangat pendek per-chapternya.

Dislaclaimer: GA bukan punyaku..! GA selalu miliknya tante babi yang selalu membuat manga dengan cover berwarna Orange! (Ada babi bisa bikin manga?)

Jya, minna-san.

Otanoshii ni kudasai...

**Chapter 1: The Introduction with Her**

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat di antara kedua insan yang baru saja bertemu di atap gedung sekolah, pemuda itu menyapanya lebih dahulu.

"Yo, Konnichiwa."

Natsume berusaha menyapa gadis itu dengan gayanya yang biasanya. Cool dan terkesan cuek.

Gadis itu masih mematung beberapa saat setelah Natsume menegurnya. Merasa tidak direspon, Natsume berkata sekali lagi.

"Hoi, B-A-K-A..! Aku bicara kepadamu, bodoh..! Hei, Konnichiwa!"

Mendengar ucapan Natsume yang kedua kalinya ini nampaknya sang gadis baru bisa'tersadar' dari alamnya sendiri.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sedikit. "Maaf.."katanya, sambil menahan senyum. " Aku kira kau hantu. Hantu di siang bolong. Habis, sekarang kan lagi jam masuk di sini, kan? Kau membolos, ya?" tanyanya langsung.

Dan yah. Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Yep. Begitulah."

Natsume menjawabnya dengan santai. Toh, buat apa dia menutupinya? Seorang Natsume sering bolos pelajaran, itu bukan hal baru. Lagipula, berkat kepandaian dia yang sudah jelas sangat jenius itu, bahkan dia masih bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ulangannya dengan mudah.

"Konnichiwa juga." sahut gadis itu, sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Hendak berkenalan.

"Kamu siswa sini, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Mikan Sakura. Aku murid baru di kelas 2 bagian SMP."

Natsume meraih tangan Mikan dengan cuek.

"Ok, BAKA. Namaku Natsume Hyuuga dari kelas 2 bagian SMP. Sepertinya kita akan sekelas. Tapi.." Natsume memperhatikan Mikan atas-bawah."Kamu tidak memakai seragam.."

Ekspresi pertama Mikan dengan kalimat perkenalan Natsume adalah satu.

Cemberut.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Berhenti memanggilku baka! Aku tadi hanya bengong dan salah kira, kok! Itu aja!"

Natsume merasa geli dengan ekspresi gadis itu.

' Gadis ini..lucu juga. Dia lain daripada yang lain..', gumamnya dalam hati. Namun yang mengalir dari mulutnya adalah kalimat, yang (lagi-lagi) terkesan sarkastik.

"Yah, terserah lah." sahut Natsume. Ia melirik sekilas dan masih mendapati raut cemberut gadis itu.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku buka ba—"

"Ok, ok!" Natsume menyela pernyataan penuh protes dari Mikan." Kalau begitu, Sakura-san."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Yah..aku belum memakai seragam karena hari pertama ku besok, kok. Barusan aku tiba di sekolah ini dan baru saja menaruh barang di kamar asramaku. Tapi melihat pemandangan indah sekarang..aku meninggalkan begitu saja barangku yang masih berantakan untuk ke sini. Sayang dilewatkan." gelaknya.

"Ooh.." Natsume hanya merespon itu.

"Lalu, apa alice-mu, Sakura-san? Tentunya kau tahu kan sekolah ini adalah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki alice. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu dan kau tidak punya alice jika kau berada di sini." sahut Natsume, yang lagi-lagi, terkesan sarkastik.

Si gadis mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sambil memperhatikan langit luas, ia berkata. "Tentu aku tahu dan punya alice.." katanya, menggantung.

Natsume menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Kemudian, Mikan kembali menoleh ke wajah Natsume. Berkata dengan wajah serius. "Aliceku..Nullification. Penihilan."

Sang pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sakadarnya. "Oh.."

Lalu ia melanjutkan. " Milikku, Fire Alice. Alice api yang sangat kuat."

BWOOSH..!

Bersamaan dengan itu, Natsume menunjukkan api yang muncul dari tangannya. Membuktikan kekuatannya sebagai sang pemegang alice api.

"Penihilan yah..Kurasa alice itu..kurang begitu berguna. Haha.."

Natsume kembali berkata di luar kontrolnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkan alice gadis itu. Namun kata itu sudah terlanjur terlepas dari bibirnya. Dan seorang Hyuuga, khususnya Natsume, berprinsip pantang untuk meralat ucapannya, selain sesuatu yang sangat gawat.

Nah, hal ini bagi Natsume bukan termasuk golongan sangat gawat, jadi ia tidak merasa perlu untuk meralatnya.

Mikan memandang jauh ke arah hutan sekolah dengan pandangan sendu. "Kamu salah besar..Justru karena punya alice inilah, aku..tidak bahagia."

Sahutnya pelan, tapi tertutupi oleh suara gemerisik angin. Natsume tidak mendengarnya semua.

"Apa?" ulangnya.

Gadis bermata Hazel itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, bel berbunyi 2 kali. Menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran.

"Natsume..", tegur Mikan.

"Hm..?"

"Bukankah kau ada pelajaran selanjutnya..?"

-000-

Natsume melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan sangat enggan. Jam pelajaran sekarang adalah jam pelajaran kedua Matematika-nya Jinno Sensei. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk sekalian saja membolos dari jam pelajaran guru itu.

Tetapi, rasanya tadi dia sedang 'diusir' dengan halus oleh gadis itu. Jadi rasanya, tidak mungkin ia berpura-pura budeg dan tidak mendengar ucapannya, kan? Mau dikemanakan harga diri Natsume Hyuuga kalau dia melakukan itu?

SREEK..!

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh si pemegang Fire Alice itu. Suasana dalam kelas yang semula hening langsung saja menjadi sedikit heboh sambil memperhatikan kedatangan Natsume yang tiba-tiba.

Sedang si pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu dengan cueknya melangkah menuju mejanya, seakan tidak mendengar bisik-bisik yang kentara itu.

Natsume Hyuuga duduk dengan cuek dan tenang ketika Jinno-sensei menegurnya. "Tenang sekali kau memasuki jam pelajaranku dengan seenak sendiri, Hyuuga. Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun." Jinno sensei menatapnya tajam.

"Membolos lagi, ya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cuti selamanya dari mengikuti pelajaranku, tuan Hyuuga?" lanjutnya.

Natsume mencibir dengan cuek."Aku hanya ingin kembali sekarang saja. Ada masalah dengan itu? Dan yah, usulan Anda boleh juga, sensei. Akan kuterapkan di lain waktu."

Para murid-murid lain yang sekelas dengan Natsume mulai berbisik-bisik khawatir, karena tahu tabiat Jinno-sensei, guru yang mendapat predikat ter-killer se akademi ini. Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut pirang di sebelah Natsume, Ruka Nogi.

"Natsume..Kamu serius?"

Tetapi Jinno-sensei yang terlihatsangat marah, secara ajaib terdiam dan hanya meninggalkan sekali desahan nafas. Kemudian kembali menghadap papan tulis dan menjelaskan pelajarannya. "Baik, anak-anak! Kembali ke pelajaran! Untuk menyelesaikan soal ini, langkah kita adalah.."

Seisi kelas takjub. Biasanya di saat seperti ini, Jinno-sensei akan langsung murka dan memberikan soal yang paling sulit untuk dipecahkan di depan kelas untuk membuat si tersangka malu. Dan masih diberikan lagi, soal-soal hukuman yang sangat susah serta berjumlah tidak masuk akal.

Namun, kenapa sekarang tidak?

Oh, ya, betul. Dan seisi kelas tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memahami alasannya. Karena Natsume terlalu jenius, sehingga hal itu akan percuma saja baginya.

-000-

Natsume's POV:

Pagi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku berminat untuk memasuki kelas. Biasanya, hari Kamis jam pelajaran pertama hampir selalu tidak kuhadiri sebab saat itu adalah jam pelajarannya guru banci yang tidak kusukai. Narumi-sensei. Yang sialnya, merupakan guru wali kelasku.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Aku berminat menghadiri kelas itu sekarang karena aku tahu apa yang akan datang hari ini.

Yah. Gadis berambut coklat panjang dan bermata Hazel yang entah kenapa sangat kunanti. Masih membekas dalam ingatanku, saat ia berbicara, ""Yah..aku belum memakai seragam karena hari pertama ku besok."

'Besok' jika dikatakan kemarin, berarti hari ini, kan?

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku menantikanmu, Mikan"

~Chapter 1, the introduction with her, Owari~

a/ n: Yap. Tidak akan berlama-lama karena Natsu sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi, selain..REVIEW please?


	3. Chapter 2: the girl on the new class

Halllowwww...

Hontou ni gomen atas keterlambatan sangadh fict ini..,

Ternyata memang sulit kehidupan SMA kelas 3 ditambah lagi masih adaptasi, sekaligus kehidupan sebagai otaku yang jelas ga bisa kutinggalkan.

Pendek kata aku mengalami trilema: Sekolah with new adaptation, Otaku Life, and Author. Yah, jadinya niat jadi author ketunda-tunda karena hal ini.

Haddduh, kok malah jadi curhat?

Sudahlah, langsung mulai saja fict ini. Yang selalu dan selalu milik Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

Otanoshii ni kudasai...^0^

**Chapter 2 : The Girl On The New Class**

Gadis Hazel itu teringat dalam mimpi panjangnya. Kenangan yang selalu diingatnya, dan harus menjadi pegangan hidupnya.

Kenangan di hari itu..

6 tahun yang lalu di kediaman Sakura:

"Mikan..Kau harus ingat hal ini baik-baik seumur hidupmu.."

"Apa, Kakek?"

Dia bertanya dengan tampang polos seorang anak kecil. Tidak mengetahui dan bahkan tidak mengira takdir apa yang akan membawanya, untuk berada di situ. Keluarga Sakura, dan kenyataan yang dipikul oleh ikatan kekuatan Alicenya.

"Dengar, baik-baik, Mikan. Keluarga Klan Sakura telah dikenal secara rahasia oleh Negara dan juga instansi rahasia Alice, sebagai keluarga keturunan yang menghasilkan _Nullification Alice_. Alice yang sangat berguna untuk perdamaian, dan perlindungan segala pemilik , kau tahu bukan, apa Alicemu, Mikan?" si Kakek renta itu bertanya.

Gadis kecil itu masih bengong dengan tampang terdiam. Sejurus kemudian ia menjawabnya. "Ya. _Nullification alice_. Alice Penihilan, yang menghilangkan efek dari segala kekuatan alice, kan, kek?"

"Benar. Kekuatan alice sudah ada dari zaman dulu, walau hingga kini keberadaan kekuatan dan pemegang kekuatan ini masih dirahasiakan oleh Negara, tapi pemegang alice ada dengan jumlah yang diluar perkiraan masyarakat kebanyakan. Dan kita, sebagai keturunan klan Sakura,klan keluarga yang secara turun-temurun memiliki kekuatan _Nullification Alice_.." suara si Kakek terhenti.

Si Gadis kecil menampilkan senyum penasarannya, bertanya dengan polosnya, " Lalu, Kek?"

Kakek tua itu menengok ke arah wajah polos cucu perempuannya ini. Menatap dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Setelah satu-dua detik berpikir keras, si Kakek memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Begini, Mikan.." Si Kakek menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimat yang telah menggantung di bibirnya," Pengguna Alice seperti kita..ada berbagai macam jenis kekuatan Alice, dan mereka tidak semuanya baik. Ada organisasi kuat di luar sana, yang sesama pengguna alice juga. Mereka sering melakukan masalah, bertindak melawan Negara. Tak jarang mereka menghabisi penduduk sipil. Disini, keluarga kita..selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, dari generasi ke generasi, adalah satu-satunya pemegang _Nullification Alice_, dan dipercaya serta dilibatkan oleh Negara secara rahasia dalam perjuangan menghadapi kelompok itu. Kita, sebagai _Nullification Alice_, lebih tepatnya berperan dalam perjuangan untuk menghilangkan efek-efek serangan alice musuh. Ini tugas kebanggaan turun-temurun keluarga kita pada Negara."

"Wah, kita hebat sekali, ya, Kek? Jadi, keluarga kita selalu menggunakan _Nullification alice_ untuk melindungi Negara dari Kelompok Jahat itu?"

Mata Si Gadis berbinar-binar terang dengan polosnya. Tidak mampu menutupi kebanggaan yang meliputi diri.

"Ya, Mikan. " Kakek itu tersenyum pula melihat senyum bangga cucunya, "Yang memiliki _Nullification alice_ hanya keluarga kita. Dengan kata lain, kita membendung, menahan, dan menghilangkan efek-efek alice lawan yang tentunya tidak sedikit ini, dengan jumlah kita yang tentunya sangat sedikit, karena sejauh ini, hanya keturunan langsung keluarga ini saja yang memiliki alice ini. Tapi.."

Wajah si Kakek mengeras. "Tetapi! Akibat kejadian pertarungan dengan kelompok mereka 3 tahun silam, keluarga Sakura kehilangan ayahmu, seorang pengguna _Nullification alice_ handal bahkan di keluarga ini! Saat itu, ayahmu..mengeluarkan terlalu banyak alicenya untuk menyelamatkan semuanya dalam kasus rahasia yang fatal! Dia wafat. Ibumu pun bukan pemilik _Nullification_. Sejak saat itu, dalam setiap kasus pertempuran alice berikutnya, keluarga ini menggempur kelompok mereka, menekan, dengan mengerahkan kekuatan milik paman,bibi, bahkan aku sendiri, pimpinan keluarga ini. Tapi, sepeninggalan ayahmu, keluarga kita sedikit demi sedikit mengendorkan pertahanannya karena kehilangan penyokong utama. Aku pun, sudah tidak kuat untuk bertempur, melawan mereka dengan tubuh tuaku. Untuk itu, kau, Mikan, mulai saat ini harus berjanji pada Kakek, untuk menjadi pengguna _Nullification Alice_ handal seperti Ayahmu, menggantikan posisinya tak lama lagi sebagai kekuatan terbesar keluarga. Ini takdir besar yang kau bawa beserta alicemu itu, Mikan. "

Mikan, si Gadis Hazel terdiam. Bersuara beberapa saat kemudian. " Aku, Kek? Aku menjadi seperti ayah? Apa aku bisa?"

"Kau bisa, Mikan! Kau adalah keturunan langsung keluarga Sakura, putri dari pemegang _Nullification Alice_ terkuat yang pernah ada! Dan satu lagi, Mikan. Pahami dengan benar resiko yang satu ini. "

"Apa itu, Kek?"

"Jika suatu saat..terjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskan kau untuk melepas, menggunakan seluruh energi alicemu dalam suatu kasus yang serupa dengan ayahmu..Kakek minta dirimu agar mau berkorban. Karena takdir ini tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Ingat, Mikan. Jika kau tidak siap untuk mati dalam hal ini, maka..akan ada lebih banyak nyawa setelah itu yang akan melayang akibat keraguanmu, hanya untuk mempertahankan kehidupanmu sendiri yang egois. Bagi Kakek..bagi seluruh keluarga Sakura..Memang tidak ada..hal baik besar yang dapat diperoleh tanpa adanya pengorbanan. Sebagai keluarga Sakura, kita harus siap mati kapan saja saat menghadapi situasi itu, demi kedamaian semuanya. Kau paham, Mikan?"

Kakek Mikan menatap lurus kedua bola mata Mikan. Mikan kecil berpikir...dan akhirnya membulatkan keputusan. "Ya, kek. Aku pasti akan...melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya..Untuk keluarga ini. Apapun akibatnya."

Janjinya pada hari itu, kembali terngiang hingga saat ini.

Dan sekarang, 6 tahun kemudian..

'_KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING...!'_

Sebuah suara alarm yang mengagetkan terdengar tepat di sebelah tempat tidur si gadis. Si gadis terbangun, membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat jam.

Matanya kemudian terbelalak melihat angka yang diperlihatkan jam. Dan serta merta langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Celaka..! Aku akan telat~! Padahal ini hari pertamaku~!"

Si Gadis bersiap-siap dengan kecepatan super. 15 menit kemudian, ia mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Dengan ini semua beres." sahutnya segala perlengkapan sekolah barunya telah terpakai dengan apik di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengatupkan tangan, menutup mata, dan berseru pelan." Aku akan mulai dari sini, demi semuanya, Ayah..Ibu..dan Kakek... Aku akan berusaha melakukan apa pun yang terbaik, bagi kita. "

Usai melakukannya, si gadis tersenyum, dan melangkah keluar kamar. _"Ittekimasu.."_

-000-

Natsume's POV:

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sangat perlahan menuju kelasku. 2-B bagian SMP. Waktu menunjukkan kurang dari 5 menit lagi agar semua kelas di sekolah ini memulai pelajaran pertama mereka masing-masing. Mayoritas kelas yang kulewati sepanjang perjalanan sudah terisi nampaknya oleh semua murid. Selebihnya, terdapat murid-murid lainnya yang masih sejalur di ruanganku, lorong sekolah, nampak berlarian dengan hebohnya. Masih berusaha untuk dapat memasuki kelasnya tepat waktu.

Beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan kata yang sangat klise dalam situasi seperti ini. "Celaka! Aku telat!", atau "Aaargh..! Aku kesiangan!" sambil terus berlari. Aku mengacuhkan mereka. Terus menuju kelasku.

'_SREEEK! '_

Kubuka pintu kelasku dengan kasar seperti biasanya. Dan tak ayal, seisi kelas langsung memperhatikanku.

"WOOOOOAAAAH..! Natsume-sama masuk di hari ini!" Sumire Shoda, salah satu penghuni kelas yang sama ini berteriak dengan sangat lebay.

Tak kuhiraukan teriakannya, dan berjalan menuju mejaku.

"_Ohayou, Natsume, "_ sapa Ruka Nogi, sahabatku, yang kebetulan sebangku denganku. "Ada apa, nih? Tumben hari ini kamu masuk kelas. Untung saja Narumi-sensei belum masuk."

"Tidak masalah juga toh, kalau dia sudah datang, Ruka." jawabku, seolah tak peduli.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa renyah. "Hahaha.. Yah, benar juga, sih."

"_Minna-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu~"_

Suara yang mendadak muncul itu segera menghamburkan perhatian kelas yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Sontak, para murid menghentikan kegiatannya, dimulai dengan memberikan salam.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Narumi-sensei."_

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan pandangan malas dan bosan. "Hmmm, guru banci itu datang juga.."

Ruka melirikku sekilas. Dia tertawa maklum seperti biasanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau bertemu _Narumi-sensei_ kenapa kau tidak bolos seperti biasanya, Natsume?"

Kedua mata _Crimson_-ku menatapnya dengan sejuta arti pandangan. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Ruka."

"He? Apa maksudmu, Na.."

"Baiklah, _Minna-san_..tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru."

Tanpa basa-basi yang lebih lanjut, guru banci itu mengatakan hal yang kutunggu. Baguslah. Aku tidak mau lama-lama mendengar celotehannya yang tidak berguna.

Ruka terdiam. Ia melirikku. "Natsume, apakah ini..?"

Aku hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya.

"Whoooaaaa...Murid baru, sensei? Apakah dia laki-laki, atau perempuan?"

Suara si Anna-chan—begitulah ingatanku kalau tidak salah mengingat namanya—langsung memancing heboh dari murid sekelas. Si guru banci itu tersenyum puas melihat anak-anak yang nampak antusias dengan datangnya murid baru itu.

"Dia.."

"Anak pindahan itu wanita, namanya Mikan Sakura. Benar, kan, sensei?"

Yep. Kokoroyomi si pemilik alice _Mind Reader_ itu sudah mendahului _Narumi-sensei_ dalam memberikan penjelasan tentang murid baru itu. Setidaknya, bagiku itu akan lebih enak didengar daripada penjelasan langsung dari Narumi.

"Koko,"Narumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ke kiri dan ke kanan."Sudah kubilang, kamu jangan sembarangan membaca dan mengatakan isi pikiran orang.."

Si Koko hanya tertawa cekikikan di bangkunya. Tidak peduli dengan teguran itu. Bagaimanapun _Mind Reader_ adalah kemampuan khusus dan juga hobinya. Apa hak si Narumi dalam mengontrol maunya Koko?

"Baiklah, _Minna-san_..Tidak perlu waktu lama-lama lagi, deh. Silahkan masuk, Sakura-san."

Dan pintu kelaspun kembali terbuka. Kali ini muncul seorang gadis yang kemarin kutemui, telah menggunakan seragam sekolah biru khas Gakuen Alice SMP. Rambut panjang coklatnya yang berkibar indah ke belakang dan tubuhnya yang cukup semampai membuat sekelas berdecak kagum. Mata _Hazel_nya nampak hangat.

Cantik. Sungguh cantik. Aku mengakuinya langsung.

"_Hajimemashite, Minna-san. Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Dia tersenyum, kemudian sedikit membungkuk sopan kepada kelas.

"WHOOAAAAAAAA...!"

Seisi kelas langsung berdecak ramai. Ternyata benar perkiraanku. Aura hangat dan tenang serta kecantikan dan semangat gadis itu terpancar kepada setiap orang, dan kini membius semua Adam di kelasku,juga memberikan efek sedikit rasa iri dan kagum di semua kaum Hawa.

Narumi-sensei bertepuk tangan kecil. Nampaknya ingin mengingatkan kami untuk segera menghentikan kehebohan.

"Baiklah, _Minna-san_. Mikan Sakura memiliki _Nullification alice_. Alice penetral yang menghilangkan efek segala macam alice. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya ia berada di sekolah yang khusus bagi pemilik alice seperti kita ini. Sebelumnya ia hidup di kehidupan biasa, dan karena alicenya membutuhkan pengguna alice lain untuk dapat menggunakannya, maka alicenya tidak diketahui orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Kendati begitu, alicenya sangat hebat. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. "

Dan ketika sekelas sedang ber-oooooo panjang, Narumi langsung menentukan tempat duduk anak itu.

"Baiklah, Mikan. Kamu duduk di situ, yah. Sebelah gadis itu. Gadis itu namanya Hotaru Imai. Kuharap kau akan segera berteman baik dengannya dan juga kelas ini, "Narumi menunjuk ke arah deretan meja dan kursi di hadapannya, sebelum kembali berkata,"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Partnermu adalah..hmm..siapa ya..oh, iya. Natsume Hyuuga, hari ini kamu adalah partnernya. Mikan, cowok berambut hitam yang duduk di belakang Imai itu adalah partnermu. Baik-baik padanya, ya. "

Bola mataku membulat mendengar hal itu. Aku partnernya. Hebat. Suatu hal yang jarang aku menyukai keputusan _Narumi-sensei_.

"Hng. Baik, _Sensei_."

Gadis itu kembali menunduk pelan hormat kepada guru itu, kemudian menuju bangkunya.

"_Hajimemashite, Imai-san._ Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

"Ya."

Untuk pertemuan pertama, senyum hangat gadis itu belum berhasil meluluhkan _Ice Queen_ bermata _amethyst_ itu. Tapi kuyakin itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Dan dia menengok ke arahku. "Hai, Natsume. Mohon bantuannya, yah, _partner_. "

Dia langsung bersikap hangat dan akrab padaku. Menyodorkan tangan porselen putihnya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

_**Angin baru kehidupan yang mengubah kehidupan kami mulai berhembus, dan debaran baru diantara kami...**_

~Chapter 2, : The Girl On The New Class, Owari~

a/n: Yap! Inilah chapter 2 How was it? Makin abal? Makin aneh?

Gomennasai kalau begitu...tapi kuharap enggak. ^^

Hmmm...Tokoh utamanya memang OOC sangadh, ya. Natsume jadi melankolis dalem gitu, tapi luarnya masih sok cool. Hahahahaha..*author ngakak kencang*

Yah, dari awal juga udah kucantumin bakal ada OOC berat pada main characternya, jadi aku tidak menerima Flame soal OOC-nya.

Seperti biasa, silahkan repiunya, ya...


	4. Chapter 3: Mikan,with Class andNatsume

_Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi_

Dan dia menengok ke arahku. "Hai, Natsume. Mohon bantuannya, yah, _partner_. "

Dia langsung bersikap hangat dan akrab padaku. Menyodorkan tangan porselen putihnya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

_**Angin baru kehidupan yang mengubah kehidupan kami mulai berhembus, dan debaran baru diantara kami...**_

**Chapter 3: Mikan, with Class and..Natsume**

'_TEEENG..TEENG..'_

Bel sekolah telah berdering dua kali. Narumi-sensei langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya di papan tulis, disusul dengan membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di meja dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan gaya centilnya.

"_Jyaa, minna-san._ Jangan lupa PR untuk hari ini, ya. _Sore Jyaa, matta ne~"_

"_Hai, Senseii..."_

Gadis itu, Mikan Sakura, sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ketika dua gadis yang nampak kembar menghampirinya. "Mikan-chan.."

Mikan mendongak."Ah, salam kenal. Kalian kembar, ya? Perkenalkan, Mikan Sakura."

Ia membalas sapaan dua anak itu dengan ramah, dilanjutkan (lagi-lagi) dengan senyum khasnya itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Mikan-chan. Hahaha..Lagi-lagi, ya, Nonoko?" gadis berambut pink panjang bergelombang itu terkekeh pelan, sambil memandang seseorang disampingnya yang memang nampak serupa dengannya.

\"Hihihi..benar. Lagi-lagi kami dikira kembar. Mikan-chan, kami bukan kembar kok. Nama keluarga kami pun beda. Tapi karena kami memang mirip dan selalu bersama, jadi banyak orang yang mengira kami kembar deh."

Pemilik rambut pink bergelombang menyodorkan tangannya kepada Mikan. "Kenalkan, aku Anna Umenomiya. Aliceku adalah _cooking alice_."

"Dan aku," gadis yang satunya, pemilik ramubut biru tua lurus, menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menyodorkan tangannya kepada Mikan, "Nonoko Ogasawara . Alice milikku, _chemistry_ _alice._"

"Wah, alice kalian unik, ya."

"Hahaha..begitukah? Mikan-chan sendiri, alicenya tipe yang sangat jarang, tuh."

Mendengar itu semua, si _Hazel_ hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

'_**Jarang, tapi tidak di keluargaku. Kalau bisa memilih takdir, aku tidak ingin aliceku seperti ini, Nonoko, Anna..'**_

"Boleh tidak kami panggil Mikan-chan saja?"

"Tentu. Aku senang sekali kalian memanggilku Mikan-chan. Salam kenal, kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya ya, dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Mikan-chan."

Kali ini seorang pemuda berkacamata menghampirinya. "Perkenalkan, aku Yuu Tobita. _Iinchou _kelas ini. _llusionary alice_ ."

"_Yoroshiku mo, Iinchou."_

Di tengah suasana akrab perkenalan Mikan dengan tiga orang itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang dibagian bawahnya _curly_ menghampiri meja Mikan dengan angkuhnya.

"Hei, kau, murid baru."

"Ah, salam ke—"

"Sepertinya murid baru ini tidak tahu ritual kelas ini dalam menerima murid baru, ya."

Gadis itu tersenyum angkuh. Mendongak dengan senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Memang ritual apa, Permy?" Anna-chan malah bertanya balik.

"Diam kau! Dan namaku bukan Permy, tapi Sumire Shoda! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Yuu Tobita, sebagai _Iinchou_ kelas maju dan menengahi perkataan tajam Sumire. "Baik..baik..Sumire. Kenapa ini? Bicara saja dengan baik-baik."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu ke murid baru yang sok cantik ini..Hmm.." Sumire Shoda menggantungkan perkataannya sambil memilin-milin rambutnya dengan centil, "Apa..level bintangmu dan kelas kemampuan khususmu, heem?"

Permy menatap tajam Mikan. Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Ruka, Natsume, dan Hotaru (yang tidak terlibat, tapi mereka mendengar) juga ikut-ikutan menatap Mikan penuh penasaran. Tapi tatapan penasaran yang, tentu saja, tidak seperti tatapan Permy.

"Ahh..itu.. Kata _Narumi-sensei_ itu masih ditentukan kemudian. Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi. Karena tipe Aliceku termasuk tipe yang jarang dan juga masuk dalam perhitungan.."

Sumire Shoda tertawa keras. Suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. "Huump..Hahahaha!"

Kedua alis Hotaru bertaut, diiringi dengan mata _amethyst_nya yang juga menatap Sumire Shoda tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang lucu dari pernyataan itu, Permy? Aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh apalagi lucu dalam pernyataan itu. Apakah syaraf otakmu ada yang tidak beres?"

"Hahahaha! Tidakkah kalian merasa lucu? Apa itu alicenya? _Nullification_? Sungguh alice yang tidak berguna dan merendahkan pengguna alice, kalian tahu? Aku yakin si Narumi mengatakan hal itu padanya karena tidak ingin membuat anak ini kecewa atas kenyataan sebenarnya! Kukatakan ya, dengan alicemu itu, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan lebih daripada _Special Ability Class_, tempat berkumpulnya pengguna alice pecundang! Dan soal level bintangmu, aku berani bertaruh kau itu hanya pantas mendapatkan level _Single Star_, atau bahkan, _nothing_!"

Mikan menunduk. Ia terdiam. Namun justru Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka dan _Iinchou_ yang membelanya.

"Permy, kamu kelewatan.."

"Benar. Mikan-chan, Tidak usah dipikirkan, yah. Itu bohong. Kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti keputusan Narumi-sensei dan guru-guru lainnya. Tapi sungguh, alicemu tidak seburuk itu,kok."

Hotaru menghentikan utak-utik pada mesin yang ditangannya sambil menatap kosong kepada Permy,"Hanya orang bodoh yang beranggapan begitu..Ahh, tunggu..Kamu orang bodoh itu ya. Hmm..Tidak heran."

"Huump..entah bagaimana aku setuju denganmu, Imai." senyum licik Natsume mengembang.

"Oh ya?" Hotaru menyahut datar.

Dilanjutkan dengan suara tenang penuh penekanan dari Ruka, "Sumire-san..jaga bicaramu.."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya, kok, Ruka-kun. Atau begini saja, Sakura-san..Aku menantangmu untuk menghadapai tantangan kami di hutan sekolah sana, sepulang sekolah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Konyol."tanggap Natsume dan Ruka berbarengan.

Namun entah bagaimana, setelah apa yang dikatakan Permy, si gadis itu, Mikan Sakura, masih dapat tersenyum. "Boleh." sahutnya kalem.

"Jangan anggap remeh, Sakura. Di hutan itu ada banyak bahaya. Dan juga kami akan melakukan suatu hal yang menarik kepadamu."

"Aku tidak akan menganggap remeh, kok. Kalau dengan itu aku bisa diterima lebih baik disini, baiklah, akan kulakukan. "

"Hmm...Menarik..Persiapkan dirimu, Mikan Sakura."

Permy berlalu dengan angkuh, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Entah hendak kemana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan-chan?" ucap Nonoko, Anna, dan _Iinchou_ sambil menatap Mikan kasihan.

"Euhm. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Nonoko, Anna, _Iinchou._ Terima kasih sudah membelaku. Oh ya, Imai, Natsume, dan..uuhm.." pandangan Mikan langsung beralih kepada seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang tepat duduk di sebelah Natsume.

Tak perlu ditanyakan dengan gamblang, pemuda pirang itu langsung mengerti arti tatapan Mikan. "Aku Ruka Nogi. Sahabat Natsume. _Animal Pheromone alice_. _Yoroshiku, Sakura-san._"

"Ah, kalau begitu, Ruka-kun. _Yoroshiku mo._ Terima kasih juga kalian sudah membelaku. "

Natsume membuang muka. "Bukan untukmu, kok."

"Panggil aku Hotaru saja." tanggap Hotaru.

Mikan maklum dengan tanggapan acuh tak acuh Natsume. Dan kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hotaru. _"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."_

Gadis itu, Hotaru Imai, kembali bertanya dengan nada datar. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Be..Benar, Mikan-chan..Kamu tidak apa-apa? Jangan pikirkan perkataan Permy..ah, Sumire itu tadi. Dia memang seperti itu." kata _Iinchou._

"Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku, _minna._ Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu, kita makan bento diluar, yuk?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum hangat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dari tadi. Yang lainnya merasa lega, namun tidak dengan Natsume. Seorang Natsume diam-diam memperhatikannya dengan beribu makna yang mendalam. Sepertinya ia tahu 'sesuatu' tentang gadis itu..

Namun..apa?

Apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Ataukah..memang ada arti lain dari senyum itu?

Kenapa senyum manis itu terasa menyesakkan bagi Natsume yang melihatnya?

Kenapa..?

Kenapa..?

_**Mikan..apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami..?**_

-000-

Sementara itu, Ruang Guru Alice Academy:

"Anak itu..." Serina-sensei memperhatikan sesuatu yang terpampang melalui bola kristalnya dengan tatapan ragu, "Narumi-sensei, _ii no_? Anak itu..dia.."

Serina-sensei menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri. Tidak jadi melontarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Sedangkan, Narumi-sensei, guru yang dipanggil olehnya itu menoleh kearah Serina-sensei.

"Yah..anak itu, bukan? Mikan Sakura?"

Guru itu mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ekpsresi. "Aku melihat..sesuatu yang.."

"Aku tahu." jawab Narumi pelan. Mendahului menjawab bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu selesai dilontarkan. "Sungguh berat takdir anak itu. Sebagai klan Sakura..ia.."

"Jangan cuma berkata saja, Narumi..Apa tindakanmu dengan anak itu selanjutnya, heem?" tanya _Misaki-sensei. _

"Aku..memasangkan Natsume Hyuuga sebagai _partner_nya. Yah, kuharap itu dapat membantunya meskipun sedikit.."

"Dan..kelas bintang anak itu..? Juga kelas kemampuan khususnya?"

"Untuk kelas bintang, aku hendak menaruhnya di level _Special Star_, sama seperti Natsume. Soalnya..anak itu, sedikit mirip dengan Natsume. Beban yang ditaruh di pundaknya saat ini, tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya..sama, atau mungkin bakal lebih berat dari Natsume. Setidaknya, bagiku..Level yang akan kuberikan sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan takdir beratnya."

"Aku mendukungmu, Narumi. Aku juga setuju pendapat itu..Itu tidak seberapa."

"Kelas kemampuan khususnya?"

"Mempertimbangkan alicenya, aku memilih memasukkan dirinya di _Special Ability Class_. Tapi mempertimbangkan tanggung jawabnya, dia masuk ke _Dangerous Ability Class_. Dia akan...mengemban dua kelas sekaligus."

-000-

Sepulang Sekolah, Mikan's POV

Bel baru saja berdentang 3 kali. Tanda pelajaran untuk hari ini berakhir. Aku mengemas buku-buku dan segala peralatan sekolahku ketika Sumire Shoda menghampiriku. "Mikan Sakura, jangan kabur kalau kau mengaku bukan pengecut."

"Aku tidak akan kabur,kok, Sumire. Tenang saja.."

Ya. Aku tidak akan kabur menghadapi hal yang hanya seperti ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu, apa yang mereka rencanakan kepadaku, tetapi separah-parahnya ujian dari mereka, pastilah, aku yakin bahwa misi yang diberikan keluargaku jauh lebih berat. Jika hal ini saja aku kabur, itu sama saja dengan memalukan nama Klan Sakura.

_**Aku tidak akan kabur...Aku kuat..Ingatlah, Mikan, Kau membawa nama baik keluargamu di sini. Jangan bertindak pengecut..**_

Normal POV

Nampak serombongan anak-anak berseragam kemeja dengan bawahan biru kotak-kotak _Alice Academy_ berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah hutan. Formasi depan diisi oleh Sumire cs, belakang diisi oleh Mikan, si gadis yang baru saja pindah, dan di kanan-kirinya ditemani orang-orang yang nampaknya dapat dikatakan sebagai sahabat barunya.

Hotaru,_Iinchou_, dan kedua makhluk nyaris kembar, Nonoko dan Anna.

Di paling belakangnya lagi, ada Natsume Hyuuga dan Ruka Nogi, dengan Nogi yang masih membawa kelinci di bahunya.

'_TEEP'_

Langkah Permy terhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah gubuk kayu yang nampaknya cukup terawat. "Nah.."

Rombongan pun berhenti di situ pula, mengikuti Permy.

"Disini, Sumire?" tanya Mikan.

Anna dan Nonoko bergidik hampir bersamaan. "Su..Sumire..Ini kan.."

Sumire tersenyum licik.

"Mi..Mikan-chan..kau harus hati-hati di sini..Di gubuk itu tinggal sebuah boneka beruang. Dia boneka beruang yang hidup atas pengaruh alice Senpai kita, Kaname. Kami menyebutnya di sini _Mr. Bear_. Meskipun boneka, dia terkenal sangat garang dan jahat. Dia juga kuat. Setiap ada yang mendekati gubuknya..ah..tidak. Pokoknya setiap orang yang memasuki hutan ini kemudian bertemu dengan dia, hampir bisa dipastikan dia akan menatapmu dengan pandangan super dingin dan kamu akan pulang dengan luka-luka hasil tonjokan Bear." terang _Iinchou_.

"Hmm..Begitu ya..."

"Mikan Sakura, " Sumire Shoda berteriak dengan nada pengumuman, "Ini ujian pertama bagimu untuk bisa diterima di kelas 2B. Akan kita lihat sebagaimana kemampuanmu, Mikan. Ujian pertama! Taklukkan Bear dan ambil keranjang buah di dalam gubuknya!"

"APAAAAAAAAA...?"

Sebagian besar murid berteriak panik. Kaget. Sisanya cuek dan memilih melihat begitu saja. Menjadikan ini semua sebagai tontonan gratis.

Mikan menghela nafas.

"Mikan-chan...hati-hati." bisik Anna. Mikan membalasnya dengan tatapan mata mengerling yag seakan mengisyaratkan kata 'Tenang saja.'

Mikan mulai mendekat. _Mr. Bear_ mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan liar yang tidak dapat diprediksi.

"_Mr. Bear_..Selamat siang. Namaku Mikan Sakura. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam gubukmu sebentar dan mengambil keranjang buahnya? Aku janji akan mengembalikannya. Aku hanya butuh meminjamnya."

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi dari _Mr. Bear_.

"Hahaha! Bodoh kau, Sakura-san! _Mr. Bear_ yang gahar itu tidak mungkin kemakan rayuanmu begitu sa—Eh?"

Permy hanya dapat bengong dan mengganti perkataannya ketika Mikan dengan mulusnya dapat memasuki gubuk _Mr. Bear_ dan mengambil keranjang buah di dalamnya.

Diangkatnya keranjang buah itu tinggi-tinggi. "Ini, Sumire. "

Sumire kehilangan kata-katanya melihat itu semua. 'Kenapa ujian yang seharusnya paling sulit dan akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri jadi terlihat sebegini mudahnya bagi dia?'

"Mikan-chan hebaaat..." komen Nonoko.

Mikan tersenyum. Berbalik badan, ia melihat lagi ke arah _Mr. Bear_. Terlihat oleh Hotaru bahwa Mikan sedikit menggumam sesuatu tipis-tipis di dekat _Mr. Bear_ tadi sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan keranjang buah itu.

"Ini, _Mr. Bear_."

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu tadi?' batin Hotaru.

"Uukh! Aku akui kamu lumayan juga sampai sini, Sakura. Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu di ujian berikutnya. " tantang Permy balik. Ia melangkah. Tanpa perlu komando pun seluruh anak mengikutinya dengan rasa iseng dan penasaran yang amat sangat.

Sampai di tempat berikutnya, muncul dua Senpai berpakaian kemeja _Alice Academy_ dengan bawahan kotak-kotak coklat telah menunggu mereka. Satu adalah lelaki yang cukup tampan bertopi, pipi sebelah kanannya terdapat gambar bintang biru, entah apa maksudnya. Dan satu lagi gadis cantik berambut kemerahan lurus. Keduanya nampak sangat serasi.

"Ini Tsubasa Andou-senpai dan juga Misaki Harada-senpai. Pemilik _Shadow Controlling alice_ dan _doppleganger alice_." Sumire memperkenalkan dua orang di hadapan mereka sekarang. " Ujian keduamu, Mikan Sakura. Hadapi mereka ini dengan alicemu dan fisikmu!"

"Hallo.." senpai yang berambut biru itu menyapa Mikan, "Aku Tsubasa. Sebenarnya aku cuma diajak anak itu untuk mengetesmu, sih..tapi boleh juga nih kuajak kenalan. Wajahmu _baby face_ banget, ya? Boleh kupanggil _Chibi-san_?"

"Tsubasa!"

Senpai cewek berambut kemerahan memukul Tsubasa cukup keras. "Dasar kamu! Kaya' playboy saja!"

"Hahahaha..Tidak apa-apa, kan, Misaki."

Mikan diam saja, Bingung mau membicarakan apa melihat dua senpai yang akan mengujinya justru malah saling asyik bergulat sendiri. Dia baru saja sadar saat duo Tsubasa-Misaki itu menatapnya kompak.

"Mikan..?"

"_Chibi-san?"_

"Eh..Eh..Iya, senpai. Boleh kok manggil aku _Chibi-san._ Hahaha."

Misaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Mikan, seharusnya cowo semacam ini jangan malah ditanggapi."

"Euhhhm.._Senpaaaai_...?"

Sindiran Permy menyadarkan kedua Senpai yang asyik menggoda _junior_nya ini kembali ke mode serius. Keduanya tersenyum kompak.

"Baiklah. " Misaki menggulung senyum sebelum memulai alicenya, "Kita mulai, Mikan. Persiapkan dirimu."

Dalam sekejab, Misaki memperbanyak diri dan langsung mengepungi Mikan. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan."

'_ZLEEEP!'_

Seluruh Misaki-Misaki itu melakukan gerakan tendangan melingkar yang sangat kompak. Mikan dengan gesit langsung melompat. Saat ia akan kembali menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah, Tsubasa tersenyum. Bayangan Mikan langsung diinjaknya sehingga Mikan yang sudah berada di tanah tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ehhh...?"

"Ini alice-ku, _Chibi-san_." seringainya.

"Yak. Siap-siap dengan ini, Mikan!"

Misaki bersiap melakukan serangan fisik yang sedikit berbeda dari tadi. Semacam gerakan karate atau sejenisnya yang diperkuat dengan pasukan dirinya."HIIIIAAAAH!"

Di tengah keadaan terjepit itu, Mikan tiba-tiba menyeringai. Bersamaan dengan seringainya, pasukan Misaki yang mengepungnya tadi hilang dan kontrol bayangan yang diinjak Tsubasa lepas.

"Apa.."

"Senpai," dalam sekejab, Mikan mengunci kedua tangan Misaki yang hampir digunakan dalam serangan barusan."Inilah _alice_ku."

Tsubasa dan Misaki terkejut. Anak-anak kelas 2B juga lebih terkejut lagi. _Alice __doppelganger_ Misaki dan _Shadow Controlling _Tsubasa itu dengan mudah dipatahkan. Dihilangkan efeknya oleh alice si Murid Baru itu. Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan-chan keren sekali~" gumam Nonoko dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh kekaguman.

"Bagaimana, Sumire? Apa aku lulus?" tanyanya.

Sumire membeku. Dia diam saja. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Alice Mikan sungguh luar biasa!

"..Kurasa kau bisa dikatakan lulus."

"Kalau begitu, Mikan-chan. Kita ulangi sekali lagi penyambutannya, ya." Iinchou menyahut, "Mikan Sakura, kau diterima sepenuhnya di sini. Selamat datang di kelas 2B."

-000-

"Mikan-chan~ Kami mau pulang ke asrama. Kau mau pulang juga tidak?" tawar Nonoko usai acara pengujian Mikan tadi.

"Duluan saja, deh, Nonoko. Aku masih mau melihat-lihat seluruh isi sekolah ini lagi. Ehe.."

"Begitu ya..Ya sudah, aku kembali ke asrama duluan, ya..Dadah, Mikan-chan." pamit Nonoko, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mikan.

Sebagian besar murid kelas 2B sudah bubaran dari acara tadi. Hanya tinggal Mikan dan sedikit orang yang masih berada di sana.

Sepasang mata _amethyst_ memperhatikannya secara diam-diam di balik pepohonan. Dia melepas satu alat buatannya yang berwujud seperti lalat. Lalat itu terbang perlahan mendekati Mikan yang berada di sana.

"Imai-san?" tanya pemilik sepasang bola mata _blue sapphire_ mendekat, "Sedang apa?"

Hotaru Imai menoleh sedikit dan melengos, kembali ke sasarannya semula begitu tahu dengan jelas siapa yang menyapanya. "Mematai.." sahutnya pelan.

"Kalau kau sedang luang, temani aku mematai mereka, Nogi." lanjutnya.

"Hmmm.." si pemilik nama Nogi itu berpikir sedikit sampai pada akhirnya ia beringsut mendekat Imai."Oke. "

Sementara itu, bagi Mikan, keheningan yang khusyuk kembali merebak di tempat itu, hingga pemuda bermata _crimson _itu menyapanya.

"Hei, Sakura-san.."

"Hm?"

"Mau..jalan sebentar?"

-000-

Natsume's POV

Aku takjub melihat dirinya yang tadi. Ternyata ucapannya bukan isapan jempol belaka. _Nullification alice_nya hebat. Sungguh hebat bahkan. Pengendalian dirinya juga bagus.

Aku melirik dirinya.

Dia akan menjadi _partner _sekaligus sainganku. Mikan Sakura..

"Natsume?"

Dia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajahku. Berusaha membangkitkanku dari lamunan tentang dirinya yang sedang menguasaiku barusan. Dan, yah. Usahanya berhasil. Aku terkesiap kaget.

Mikan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kagetku. "Hahahahaha! Seorang Natsume Hyuuga bisa terkejut juga ternyata!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengus. Menertawakan sikapku tadi yang terbawa olehnya. Sampai sisi konyolku terlihat olehnya.

_**Dasar...Kemana image cool-mu, Natsume Hyuuga?**_

Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan. Mengisyaratkan 'tidak tahu' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sendiri oleh sisi lain hatiku.

"Aku pikir seorang Natsume Hyuuga adalah makhluk yang dingin..yah, meskipun kamu baik sih, dari hari pertama kita bertemu. Tapi sisi _cool_ dari dirimu tetap saja ada. Aku sampai heran. Ini manusia, atau es, sih?" cerocos Mikan sendirian.

Ditemani dengan angin sore yang berdesir diantara rambut _crimson_ ku dan rambut _brunette_ gadis itu, aku bergumam."Ngg..Semuanya memang begitu. Sampai kau datang..."

.

.

Hening...

"A..apa katamu tadi, Natsume?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar klise, namun penuh nada gemetaran. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya.

_**Dia..memerah? Atau..tunggu..Itu hanya imajinasiku sajakah?**_

Hening sekali lagi.

Aku akhirnya menjawabnya dengan sama pelannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Hening lagi. Entah kenapa suasana diantara kami jadi saling hening seperti ini. Jujur, aku tidak suka. Aku ingin ada pembicaraan di antara kami.

"Nee, Natsume?"

"Hng?"

_**Bagus. Akhirnya dia bicara juga.**_

"Atap sekolah ini bagus, yah. Tempat kita pertama bertemu..di atap sekolah ini. Aku suka melihat pemandangan dari atas sini. Segalanya..sempurna. Indah."

Senyum mengembang di bibirku. "Aku setuju, Sakura-san."

Aku merenung sejenak. Ia berbicara disaat itu.

"Sudahlah..kau panggil saja namaku. Mikan. Sama seperti yang lainnya memanggilku. Aku toh sudah memanggil namamu saja, Natsume. "

_**Tunggu. Ada tempat favoritku lagi. Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, aku ingin memperlihatkan tempat itu kepadanya!**_

Pikiran itu terlintas dalam benakku. Tanpa lebih berbasa-basi lagi aku menarik tangannya begitu saja. Mungkin agak sedikit kasar.

"Na..Natsume? Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku. Akan kuperlihatkan salah satu tempat favoritku lagi," Natsume menjedanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi dengan suara pelan. "Mikan."

-000-

Aku sampai didepan pohon besar itu. Pohon favoritku. Kulirik gadis itu.

"Wah...ini hebat sekali, Natsume. Pohon ini..hebat..." serunya.

Dalam kebisuan dan segaris senyum, aku melangkah. Menaiki pohon itu perlahan. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis itu. Menawarkan bantuan kepada dirinya.

Mikan Sakura menyambut uluran tanganku. Perlahan, aku membantunya menaiki pohon itu sampai pada spot favoritku.

Kami duduk disana.

"Natsume..disini hebat. Aku suka. Pohon ini, rasanya..euhm..aku tidak tahu apakah yang kugambarkan ini tepat, tapi rasanya..damai? Eh, entahlah, Hehehehe...Dan..terimakasih."

"Hng..."

Aku menanggapinya dengan datar. Tetapi saat itu aku sadar dengan..langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Aku langsung waspada.

_**Siapa? Ini bukan langkah Ruka..atau..siapapun yang kukenal. Siapa..**_

"Nona.."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia langsung melongokkan kepalanya kebawah, di bawah dahan kokoh yang kami duduki. Aku juga. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sekilas. Mendadak, wajahnya tegang dan takut.

Keempat sosok berjas hitam yang menghampiri kami berujar pelan. "Saatnya telah tiba, Mikan Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

~Chapter 3: Mikan, with Class and..Natsume, Owari~

Keterangan:

*ii no? = bolehkah?

a/n: Fyyuuuuh..akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga..*menghela nafas lega*. Yap, readers. chapter ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya.

Disini aku memang berencana untuk menggali lebih dalam interaksi antara Mikan dan kelasnya, juga senpai-senpai dekatnya. Makanya kuketikkan dengan jalan cerita seperti ini. Mikan diuji untuk membuktikan kemampuan dirinya. Dan ternyata memang terbukti.

Tapi aku sendiri merasa aneh di bagian ujiannya Mikan. Abal banget, ya? Aneh? Apakah tantangan dari Permy nya kurang menantang? Terkesan datar engga, sih? #dgaplok readers karena banyak curcol aja#

Maaf sekali adegan pertarungan persahabatan antara Mikan dengan Tsubasa dan Misaki aneh dan singkat banget kaya gitu. Aku ga ada ide sich, bagaimana memunculkan adegan pertarungan antara 3 itu di sini.

Ok, curcol ku sampai di sini saja, deh. Readers, bersediakah mereview fict-ku?

Bagi yang sudah review, review lagi dunk.

Bagi yang silent reader, review please.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

_Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi_

"Nona.."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia langsung melongokkan kepalanya kebawah, di bawah dahan kokoh yang kami duduki. Aku juga. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sekilas. Mendadak, wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang dan takut.

Keempat sosok berjas hitam yang menghampiri kami berujar pelan. "Saatnya telah tiba, Mikan Sakura.."

**Chapter 4: The Mission..One more thing I Know About Her**

"Ka..Kalian.."

Suaranya bergetar. Wajahnya yang semula tenang dan nyaman kini berubah. Menjadi..sesuatu yang tidak dapat kuprediksi.

_**Ada apa ini?**_

"Nona Mikan Sakura..sudah saatnya. Ayo. Kami sudah siapkan.."

'_BWOOSH!'_

Tanpa basa-basi, kobaran apiku langsung menyala membara dengan ganasnya disekeliling orang-orang itu.

"Na..Natsume! Hentikan! Apa yang kau—"

"Diam kau!"

Aku berteriak. Dia diam seketika, Tetapi gemetaran di tubuhnya kulihat tidak juga hilang. Yang ada, dia tambah gemetaran. Keempat orang itu panik dalam sekejab melihat api mengelilingi mereka, tapi itu tidak lama. Mereka mampu menguasai dirinya tak lama kemudian. Mereka terlihat..entahlah..tenang?

_**Apakah karena orang-orang ini?**_

"Siapa kalian?" ancamku.

"Kami?" salah satu dari keempat orang mencurigakan itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengerahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah apiku. Tak lama, muncullah air yang langsung mematikan nyala apiku yang mengelilingi dia dan kelompoknya.

_**Oh, Shit! Dia pengguna alice air?Nampaknya aku harus ekstra keras menghadapi lawan yang satu ini. **_

"Kami..pengawal. Pengawal keluarga Sakura. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bocah. Minggir."

Kalimat itu bernada tahu. Yah, aku sangat tahu nada itu. Aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam situasi ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Ini tentang_**nya**__,_dan aku, entah kenapa tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini.

"Apa maumu dengan Mikan Sakura? Jauhi dia! Brengsek!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, bocah. Minggir! Tidak sadarkah kau? Kau hanya bocah, lagipula, kau _sendirian_. Kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk melawan kami silahkan saja, kalau mau mengambil resiko. Kami disini berempat. Dan asal kau tahu saja kami pengguna alice yang cukup hebat."

Ok, _that's it_! Mereka ikut-ikutan menghinaku! Aku marah. Bersiap mengeluarkan daya alice apiku yang paling besar.

"Hmmm...Kau serius rupanya, bocah," tawa orang-orang itu menyeringai, "Baiklah. Kami juga tidak akan kalah melawan bocah ingusan macam kau."lanjutnya.

Suasana panas. Aku dan keempat orang itu sudah bersiap dengan alice masing-masing. "Huuh! Akan kulihat seberapa besar kemampuan kalian."

Aku melempar aliceku ke arah mereka dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar ketika tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya putih datang.

"Hentikan!"

Cukup dengan satu teriakan dan cahaya yang berasal dari dirinya itu, semuanya hilang tak berbekas. Apiku. Juga alice mereka yang sudah terlihat sedikit.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikan meraih lenganku, "Cukup, Natsume! Hentikan!"

"Ap—"

"Cukup. Kumohon, Sudah cukup, Natsume! Kamu tidak perlu terlibat lebih jauh lagi!" ucap Mikan dengan nada memohon, dan pandangan matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

Semuanya reda. Api dan amarahku pergi entah kemana saat kulihat tatapan itu. "Mikan.."

Pandangan Mikan beralih ke paman-paman mencurigakan itu."Baiklah. Sudah waktunya, ya?" ia tersenyum miris, " Aku ikut sekarang."

Mikan Sakura melangkah mendekati mereka. Orang-orang itu dalam sekejab langsung membawanya ke dalam mobil, dan tak lama kemudian, mobil melaju.

Dan aku, masih berdiri di sini.

Dalam diam tanpa ekspresi, segala hal yang ada didalam diriku berkecamuk tidak menentu. Amarah kembali muncul menguasai diriku.

"Sialan!" makiku beberapa menit kemudian, tak lupa menonjok pohon di sampingku. Helai-helai daun dan bunga-bunga kecil gugur dalam jumlah banyak.

Bagiku, itu nampak seperti derai hujan, yang hendak mencoba untuk meredakan kemarahanku. Tapi itu semua tidaklah berhasil.

"Kkhkkh..!"

Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang gadis itu. Apapun..Bahkan keterkaitan dia dengan orang-orang tadi. Kesal, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Kedua otot kakiku berjalan, membawaku menuju ruang guru.

-000-

Normal POV

'_SRAAAK!'_

Sebuah pintu ruang guru terbuka dengan kasarnya. Seisi guru penghuni ruangan itu terkaget, Hampir semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Mereka mendapati sesosok Natsume Hyuuga berdiri di tepi pintu tersebut. Dengan nafas menderu dan beberapa tetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Araa..Natsume-kun. Ada apa? Tumben-tumbennya kau.."

"Dimana Narumi?"

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Serina-sensei dan langsung menuju ke pokok sasaran. Mencari guru itu.

"_Natsume-kun?"_

Suara yang amat familiar itu terdengar dari belakang tubuh Natsume. Kepalanya menengok, untuk melihat sosok di belakangnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia ketahui. Ya. Dia _Narumi-sensei_, dengan pakaiannya yang nyentrik dan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Natsume menarik guru itu sedikit menjauhi ruang guru. Bersyukur pada tinggi badannya yang sangat proporsional, kini tinggi dia sudah menyamai Narumi. Mempermudah geraknya untuk mengancam Narumi-sensei.

"Siapa Mikan Sakura itu sebenarnya?" tanyanya, sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Narumi.

Narumi-sensei berlagak bodoh. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Narumi! Dia..tadi didatangi oleh sekelompok orang aneh. Mereka mengaku sebagai pengawal keluarga Sakura, mereka mengatakan semua sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk melakukan sesuatu! Mereka pergi, begitu saja! Selama aku berada disini, murid yang keluar sekolah pada masa seperti ini tidak akan diperbolehkan! Mereka akan dikejar, tapi kenapa tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa, Narumi?"

Senyum kepura-puraan di wajah Narumi berangsur menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi sedih. "Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Apakah dia..misi..Persona?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bergumam tidak jelas. Namun cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Narumi melonggar. Meski tidak jelas terdengar, Narumi sudah mengerti apa maksud dari pemuda itu.

"Hhh..Sudah kuduga.."

Memicingkan matanya, Natsume berseru,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, Natsume. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Persona. Dia..."

-000-

Natsume duduk pasrah di bawah pohon yang berada di pojok taman sekolah. Dia pusing memikirkan semua ini. Kata-kata Narumi tentang gadis itu bergaung terus menerus dalam benaknya, bagai sebuah kaset yang terus di-_replay_.

'_Dia adalah keturunan langsung clan Sakura, Natsume. Keluarga itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dari generasi ke generasi merupakan keluarga yang sangat terkenal di kalangan dewasa pengguna alice, dan juga organisasi alice Negara, sebagai keluarga yang selalu menghasilkan keturunan ber-alice Nullification. Kemampuan itu sangat penting untuk menghadapi organisasi...yah, kau tahu hal itu tanpa perlu kujelaskan, kan, Natsume? Kau sudah pernah terlibat dengan mereka. Pendek kata, gadis itu mengemban tugas yang sama dengan dirimu dulu sebagai 'alat negara' untuk mengurusi organisasi itu. Gadis itu penerus clan Sakura. Ayahnya, Izumi, meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena melepaskan alice yang sangat besar dalam pertempuran melawan mereka. Saat kedatangannya ke sini, kakeknya, pemimpin keluarga Sakura mengatakan pada kami, guru-guru Alice Academy untuk merahasiakan dan jangan membesarkan masalah ini. Kakeknya mengatakan bahwa Mikan dipindahkan ke sini sejak semula hanya atas tujuan itu.'_

"SIAL!" kutuknya memaki dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi ia melepaskan amarahnya dengan menonjok keras pohon yang disandarinya sedari tadi. Tak peduli bahwa kegiatannya yang ia lakukan berulang-ulang sedari tadi itu telah menampakkan gurat-gurat memar pada tangannya, dan mungkin jika kau memperhatikan pohonnya, pohon itu sudah sangat kehilangan daun dan juga bunganya yang indah, berterima kasihlah pada kegiatan Natsume.

Rambut _raven_nya ia cengkram kuat-kuat di tengah kegalauannya. Bahkan tidak cukup dengan pernyataan tadi yang sudah membuat syok dirinya, ia menanyakan hal yang membuatnya tambah galau.

Masih seputar gadis itu.

Dan Natsume galau karena..menyesali ketidakmampuannya dalam menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Flashback in Natsume's POV, beberapa saat yang lalu

"Dia adalah keturunan langsung clan Sakura, Natsume. Keluarga itu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dari generasi ke generasi merupakan keluarga yang sangat terkenal di kalangan dewasa pengguna alice, dan juga organisasi alice Negara, sebagai keluarga yang selalu menghasilkan keturunan ber-alice _Nullification_. Kemampuan itu sangat penting untuk menghadapi organisasi...yah, kau tahu hal itu tanpa perlu kujelaskan, kan, Natsume? Kau sudah pernah terlibat dengan mereka. Pendek kata, gadis itu mengemban tugas yang sama dengan dirimu dulu sebagai 'alat negara' untuk mengurusi organisasi itu. Gadis itu penerus clan Sakura. Ayahnya, Izumi, meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu karena melepaskan alice yang sangat besar dalam pertempuran melawan mereka. Saat kedatangannya ke sini, kakeknya, pemimpin keluarga Sakura mengatakan pada kami, guru-guru _Alice Academy_ untuk jangan membesarkan masalah ini. Kakeknya pun juga mengatakan bahwa Mikan dipindahkan ke sini atas tujuan itu. "

Tubuhku membeku. Semua penjelasan Narumi barusan terdengar khayal di telingaku.

Gadis itu..?

Dia penerus clan Sakura, clan pemilik _Nullification Alice_...?

Memang ia mengatakan alicenya _Nullification_.

Memang aku akui dia hebat dalam penggunaan alicenya.

Memang aku akui level alicenya setara denganku.

Memang segalanya cocok jika ia memiliki kesamaan alasan denganku.

Tapi aku tidak mengakuinya.

Meskipun dikatakan aku sangat tidak ingin untuk mengakuinya.

_**Ia alat Negara juga dalam menghadapi organisasi itu?**_

"Ja.." kedua bibirku bergetar mengatakannya, "Jangan bercanda Narumi. Gadis itu..Tidak mungkin dia.."

"Sayangnya ini semua benar, Natsume. Ini memang takdir yang perih baginya. Ia harus menanggung beban berat ini, " suara Narumi menghilang sesaat, "seumur hidupnya."

_**Seumur hidupnya. **_

Kata itu makin membuatku kacau. Gadis yang nampak serapuh itu..akan menghadapi hal itu seumur hidupnya...?

Ini terlalu kejam! Aku memang pernah terikat dengan hal itu. Menjadi 'alat rahasia' sekolah dan Negara dalam menghadapi kelompok itu. Semua itu bukan saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Sungguh, itu sangat menyiksa. Tapi aku bertahan..demi Aoi..demi keluargaku..

Dan kini, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dapat dikatakan aku sudah 'bebas'dari misi-misi menjadi 'alat rahasia' itu. Aku sudah jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah lagi diberi misi.

Sedangkan gadis itu..harus menanggungnya seumur hidup?

Terus menahan kepedihan ini sendiri?

Sebesar itu kah beban yang harus dipikul keturunan keluarga Sakura, seumur hidupnya?

Sampai ia bernasib sama dengan ayahnya?

End Of Flashback

_**Mikan...apakah ini yang kau pendam selama ini dibalik senyuman palsumu...?**_

-000-

Natsume's POV

Aku berlari.

Pertama, menuju kamarku.

Mencari sesuatu yang nampaknya bisa membantuku.

Yah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengejarnya.

Dan waktuku tidaklah banyak, sementara aku tidak tahu lokasi dia berada sekarang.

Aku membuka laci lemariku. Kuteliti setiap barang yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dan..ketemu!

Itu dia! Kuharap ini bisa membantuku. Penemuan dari seorang pemilik _Invention Alice_ di kelasku yang entah kenapa sedikit akrab denganku.

"Kuharap ini masih bekerja untuk melacaknya, Imai. Awas jika tidak."

-000-

Normal POV

"..."

Pemilik iris mata _amethyst_ berjalan di sepanjang lorong asrama dengan langkah bete. Tak ketinggalan, di belakangnya mengekor pemuda _blonde _sambil memegangi kelincinya.

"Ma..Maaf, Hotaru.." seru pemuda itu takut-takut.

Hotaru Imai—yah, gadis pemilik iris mata _amethyst _itu—seolah tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkah, hingga ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh dengan pandangan datar. "Nogi, gara-gara ulah kelincimu, kita gagal mematai mereka."

"Maaf, Hotaru...Err..tapi kenapa kamu mau mematai anak baru-ah, maksudku Mikan Sakura itu? Ada masalah?"

"Hng. Aku hanya penasaran sama anak itu.."

"Penasaran?"

"Yah, penasaran. Terutama setelah dia memperlihatkan kemampuannya tadi. Aku yakin kalau alicenya juga sangat kuat dan bagus, tapi aku tertarik dengan triknya menghadapi bear dan Tsubasa-Misaki tadi." ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "juga aku merasakan hal yang aneh dengan anak itu. Tentang hal pendaman. Dan makna sesungguhnya dari senyum anehnya itu."

"Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Entahlah...anggap saja ini hanya sekedar _feeling_? Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak tentang dirinya.."

Ruka Nogi mengangguk-angguk. Nampaknya masih berusaha menerka-nerka maksud dari Hotaru. "Begitu.."

"Tapi petunjukku tidaklah nol, kok."

Pemuda cantik itu menaikkan alis matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku masih punya..alat yang kulepaskan tadi. Kamera dan perekam super mini dalam robot lalat buatanku. " sahut si gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sebuah senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 4: The Mission..One more thing I Know About Her, Owari~

Yap! Ini dia chapter 4, all!

So sorry atas keleletan mengupdatenya. Padahal nie chapter sudah mendekam ¾ cerita di lappie aku selama ini. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu malas untuk mengetik lanjutannya yang sudah ada di kepala.

Oh, ya. Soal adegan di chapter 3 lalu, soal trik Mikan menghadapi Bear, akan dibahas kok, di chapter berikut-berikutnya. Dan soal trik menghadapi Tsubasa-Misaki itu, kurasa sudah pada tahu, kan?*smirk*

Ok. How was it? Makin..abal? aneh? Alay?

Layangkan saja deh ya di review. Review lagi, ok?

Sign,

Hana 'natsu' phantomhive


	6. Chapter 5: Found Her

"Tapi petunjukku tidaklah nol, kok."

Pemuda cantik itu menaikkan alis matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku masih punya..alat yang kulepaskan tadi. Kamera dan perekam super mini dalam robot lalat buatanku. " sahut si gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sebuah senyum kemenangan.

**Chapter 5: Found Her**

"Ini,"kata Hotaru sambil menyodorkan sebuah _headset_ kepada Ruka. Kemudian langsung mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu, kok."

"Aku mau," sahut Ruka, mengambil headset itu."Setelah apa yang kau bilang barusan, aku juga jadi penasaran dengan anak itu. Mungkin..benar katamu. Anak itu memendam sesuatu."

Cengiran menghiasi bibir mungil pemilik _Invention Alice_ tersebut. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita sama."

"Ehm."

"Ini dia. " Hotaru menekan tombol terakhir di laptopnya. "Ruka, pertajam telinga dan matamu. "

Ruka mengangguk, dan untuk beberapa jam ke depan, mereka berdua serius menekuni hasil pantauan temuan Hotaru itu dengan seksama.

-000-

Pemuda atletis berambut _raven_ itu masih terus berlari. Sudah cukup jauh dia meninggalkan sekolah, dan dia semakin yakin bahwa arahnya benar. Nampaknya penemuan Hotaru yang ada padanya dari dulu secara tidak sengaja itu kali ini dapat berguna.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya sambil terus berlari. Setelah melewati kota, kini dia memasuki daerah asing, yang nampak lapang dan sedikit dipenuhi pepohonan. Aura tidak enak memenuhi dirinya.

_**Benarkah ia ada di sini?**_

Kepalanya sibuk menoleh. Ke kiri, ke kanan, dan ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa keberadaan si _Hazel_ tersebut.

Tempat itu entah kenapa dipenuhi oleh banyak tubuh. Mayoritas adalah tubuh lelaki, yang mungkin semuanya tidak sadarkan diri.

_**Ada apa di tempat ini? Apakah baru terjadi pertarungan?**_

Dan tiba-tiba ujung mata kanannya menangkap sosok yang sungguh tidak asing lagi di pikirannya.

Rambut panjang berwarna _Brunette_..

Seragam kemeja dengan rok biru kotak-kotak. Ya, Itu seragam murid perempuan alice academy..

Dan postur tubuh itu..

Ya. Ia sangat kenal betul ciri-ciri dari gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu.

_**Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia...?**_

Sosok gadis itu nampak berantakan. Gadis itu tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah mencium aspal. Tubuhnya nampak penuh luka, namun, masih terlihat sedikit gerakan-gerakan, yang menandakan si gadis tersebut masih sadar dan ingin berdiri.

Tertatih-tatih, tubuh kecilnya ia paksakan untuk berdiri. Namun sepertinya tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan melewati batas. Tubuhnya terus bergetar lemah.

Natsume segera mendekati gadis itu. Meraih tubuh rapuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Raut wajah penuh cemas sangat kentara di wajahnya .

"Hoi! Kau kenapa, Mikan? Jawab! Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Si _Brunette _itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Nampaknya dengan sangat bersusah payah. "Nggh...Natsu..me..? Kenapa kau..."

"Sudah jelas, bodoh!" sembur pemuda itu menyela. Tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mikan. " Aku menyusulmu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja! Apa yang terjadi, Mikan? Kemana orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka..per..gi.."

"Apa? Bisa-bisanya mereka—"

"Bu..Bukan begitu, Natsume..."

"Apanya?"

"Tugas mereka memang seperti itu. Dan inilah tugas..ku..."

Kesadaran Mikan semakin lama semakin menipis. Natsume dapat merasakannya. Deru nafasnya perlahan semakin memelan. Sangat pelan...

"Sial!"

Natsume baru saja akan membawanya pergi ketika hembusan angin kencang menerpanya dari belakang. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah asalnya angin. Kedua bola matanya membesar melihat pemandangan itu. Puluhan daun berputar datang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju dirinya.

"Ap—"

Dengan gesit, sambil membawa Mikan yang sudah berada di ambang sadar dan tidak sadar, ia menghindari serangan itu. Berusaha mengatasi serangan itu dengan _alice_nya.

Dia berusaha bergerak cepat dan sehati-hati mungkin menghadapi serangan itu mengingat bahwa ia membawa Mikan. Sayang, masih ada satu helai daun yang luput, menuju ke arah Mikan dan dirinya. Daun itu lewat, dan berhasil menggores kulit pipi Natsume.

Natsume meringis. Daun itu tajam sekali seperti silet. Dengan tangan kiri bebasnya ia mengusap sedikit darah yang muncul dari pipinya dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"_Razor Leaf alice_, ya." gumamnya sendiri, menebak jenis kekuatan—yang sudah jelas adalah _alice_—milik orang itu.

Sebagai seorang pengguna _alice_ yang pernah ditempatkan dalam situasi serupa bertahun-tahun lalu, Natsume tentu saja dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

Sekarang dia mulai paham tempat ini.

_**Sepertinya tempat ini adalah tempat pertarungan.**_

Ia menatap tajam pada sosok pemilik serangan tadi. "Siapa kamu?"

"Heh...Siapa katamu?"

Sosok wanita itu berusaha bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya dengan sangat bersusah payah. Dia memegangi lengan kirinya sesaat, dengan langkah sedikit terseok-seok. "Kau sendiri, siapa?"

"..." Natsume memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Yah..aku juga tidak peduli siapa kamu, " wanita itu berkata sambil melompat. Bersiap mengeluarkan _alice_nya. "Yang penting bagiku adalah menghabisi pewaris kekuatan _Nullification alice_ satu-satunya itu. Kakeknya dan seluruh keluarganya melemah. Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghilangkan clan Sakura. Jika mereka telah punah, maka tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi kami!"

Daun-daun di sekitar tempat itu berdiri seakan memiliki nyawa, kemudian kembali berputar menyerang satu titik fokus.

Mikan dan Natsume.

Natsume melompat. Menghindari poros serangan _Razor Leaf alice_ tersebut, kemudian diikuti dengan mengerahkan _fire alice_nya membentuk _fire spin_. Kedua serangan _spiral attack—razor leaf _dan_ fire spin_—itu beradu di udara, dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat menyisakan kepulan asap tebal.

Turun dari posisi lompatannya, Natsume tidak dapat melihat lawan tadi yang sebelumnya berada tepat di hadapannya. Tertutup oleh kepulan asap hasil ledakan barusan.

Merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk melarikan diri, Natsume memaksakan otot-otot kakinya untuk segera berlari sejauh-jauhnya—keluar dari arena pertarungan itu—sebelum asap tersebut menghilang dan orang itu kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Saat ini hanya Mikan-lah yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya ingin membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Semuanya demi seorang Mikan Sakura.

-00-

Dia terus berlari. Natsume memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan dengan membawa tubuh Mikan yang nampak sangat lemah. Ia berharap dengan tindakannya ini akan sedikit mempersulit musuh untuk menemukan dirinya.

Tidak. Bukan dirinya.

Prioritas utama adalah gadis itu, Mikan Sakura. Saat ini ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Mikan! Mikan! Sadarlah!" seru Natsume, berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari si _Brunette_. Dan juga belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera sadar dalam pelukannya.

Menggertakkan giginya, otak Natsume berusaha berpikir dengan sangat keras. Mencari cara bagaimana dapat menyelamatkan Mikan. Masih dengan menggendong Mikan ala _bridal style_, Natsume mencoba merogoh saku bajunya. Saat itu kedua pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil, menggambarkan keterkejutannya yang disusul dengan ekspresi menyesal dan kecewa.

_**Damn! Aku lupa membawa handphone!**_

Kedua kakinya berhenti berlari. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir dengan lebih jernih dengan mencoba menemukan ketenangan sesaat.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah gubuk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Didului dengan sebuah keyakinan hati, Natsume memantapkan kakinya dan melangkah menuju gubuk tersebut.

-000-

Dua makhluk berwajah cemas itu sedang berlari rusuh di dalam gedung asrama gakuen alice SMP. Wajah cemas yang terpancar dari pemilik mata _amethyst _dan _blue sapphire_ itu semakin tidak terprediksi. Mereka terus berlari dalam kecemasan mendalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka Mikan Sakura itu pewaris klan besar Sakura. Keluarga pemilik _Nullification Alice_ termahsyur yang sangat diandalkan kota." Ruka menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, Ruka. Sungguh, dia...Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas, kita perlu cepat, Ruka. Tidak ada waktu untuk lebih berdebat. " Hotaru membalas.

"Ehm. Aku tahu. Saat ini, Natsume...berada di mana, ya?"

Langkah Hotaru terhenti. "Hei Ruka..."

"Ya..?"

"Kau pikir...Natsume dapat mengejarnya?"

"Mu..Mungkin? Lagipula dari tadi kita tidak melihat dia..." Ruka berkata dengan sedikit tidak yakin.

"Dari alatku tadi..kita tahu kalau Natsume tidak langsung mengikuti Mikan, kan? Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui posisi Mikan?"

Ruka tersentak. "Apakah mungkin...!"

"Kau juga memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan..lagi? " Hotaru berbalik badan menghadap Ruka sambil sedikit memperlihatkan cengiran nakalnya. Kontak mata _amethyst _nya beradu dengan mata _blue sapphire_ Ruka.

Ruka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu, Ruka. Kita akan segera menyusul dua orang itu," cengir Hotaru penuh makna. "Tak lama lagi."

-000-

BRAAK!

Natsume membuka kasar pintu gubuk yang ia temui itu. Sepi. Syukurlah. Segera saja ia langsung masuk tanpa mengucap kata permisi. Menidurkan perlahan sosok gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya di atas lantai kayu sambil mendesah khawatir. "Mikan.."

Ia duduk di sebelah tubuh gadis _hazel _yang sedang pingsan itu. Terus menatapnya dengan pandangan resah. Dirabanya kening Mikan perlahan dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Mikan memanas. Ia yakin, beberapa saat lalu, saat ia masih berada di atas pohon berdua, gadis itu belum menampakkan tanda-tanda sakit.

Namun, kenapa sekarang..?

_Tcih_. Sudah pasti itu akibat dari pertarungan. Pertarungan yang sudah dapat dinilai oleh Natsume sebagai pertarungan yang berat—melihat banyaknya efek luka-luka yang di tinggalkan di tubuh mungil Mikan. Dapat ia bayangkan situasi pertarungan Mikan saat itu. Mikan, yang mungkin seorang diri, menghadapi sekian banyak pengguna _alice_. Memikirkannya saja Natsume merasa hatinya sangat sakit.

Natsume mulai panik. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia bakar di dalam gubuk itu guna menghangatkan gadis itu dengan sedikit perapian dari _alice_nya. Tapi tidak juga ia temukan sesuatu yang bisa dibakar. Gubuk itu hanyalah gubuk polos yang tidak ada apa-apa.

Ekor mata _crimson_-nya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela gubuk. Pemandangan yang memperlihatkan beberapa batang kayu-kayu yang bisa ia gunakan. Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan, ia bergegas menuju pintu gubuk. Diputarnya sedikit kenop pintu. Gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika suatu sisi di otaknya seakan melarangnya untuk memutar kenop pintu lebih lanjut.

Benar. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia sadar bahwa jika ia melakukan tindakan itu, mungkin justru malah lebih membahayakan. Karena bisa saja saat ia keluar, sosoknya ditemukan oleh orang itu maupun komplotannya.

Ia merasa tidak ada pilihan selain kembali duduk di samping Mikan. Dibukanya jaket yang dipakainya yang sedikit bernoda darah. Diselimutinya tubuh Mikan, dengan harapan dengan tindakannya itu dapat membantu Mikan.

Lidahnya berdecak kelu melihat ketidak berdayaan gadis yang sebenarnya baru saja ia kenal ini."Bertahanlah, Mikan."

.

.

.

~ Chapter 5: Found Her, Owari~

a/n: Sorry sekali atas keleletan mengupdatenya..*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Rasanya, tiba-tiba saja tidak lama setelah menyelesaikan chapter sebelumnya, Natsu merasa sangat jenuh dengan genre romance. Bermaksud untuk beralih-alih ke genre lain untuk sementara pun ternyata belum mampu, karena disibukkan oleh rutinitas kelas 3 yang..alamak...capek banget..T.T

Secara pribadi, Natsu merasa chapter ini sangat-sangat tidak menarik, baik dari segi deskrpsi maupun plot yang rasanya kok, jadi ga sebagus rencana..

Apa mungkin karena ditulis dalam kondisi kurang pas, atau bagaimana, entahlah. Natsu sendiri juga kurang paham.

Bersediakah memberikan kritik dan saran lagi di review?

Silahkan. Dibuka dengan sangat tangan terbuka^^

.


End file.
